bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kain Daisuke
|caption = Interfering Vermilion Bat (手出し朱色蝙蝠 Tedashi Shuiro Kōmori) The Trickster (滑稽者 Odokemono) |name = Kain Daisuke |kanji = 大輔禍因 |romanji = Daisuke Kain |race = Reikon Kyuuban(Pure, Elder) |birthday = 13th July |age = Ageless |gender = Male |height = 5'10" |weight = 65kg |eyes = Red |hair = Silver (Lavender Tinted) |bloodtype = A+ |affiliation = Katsumi Scarlet Myst Thirteen Dracula |previous affiliation = Fushi Coven |occupation = Servant to Katsumi Scarlet and Myst Trickster of the Thirteen Dracula |team = Himself and Myst Thirteen Dracula |previous team = Fushi Coven |partner = Myst Hisashī |previous partner = Chū Mankō |base of operations = Wandering(Primarily Karakura Town) |marital status = Single |education = Centuries of Knowledge |status = Active |release = Restoration of Imperial Rule Revisit the Lost(Former)}} Kain Daisuke (大輔禍因 Daisuke Kain, lit: Great Helper, Cause of Trouble) otherwise known by his monikers Interfering Vermilion Bat (手出し朱色蝙蝠 Tedashi Shuiro Kōmori) and The Trickster (滑稽者 Odokemono); is one of the few Elder Reikon Kyuuban to exist within the present time, having accumulated enough power over the millenniums that he lived for to remain one of the few first-hand spectators of the events that occurred throughout the history of the civilization known as the Fushi Coven. He was always considered to be an abnormality of the Reikon Kyuuban, and rather than taking blood mercilessly from other beings, he would be a nuisance to them, taking blood only from those that truly irritated him. Born only a few centuries after the birth of his Queen Mother, Katsumi Scarlet, Kain was the result of much experimentation that turned into what would be known as a Pseudo-Pure Reikon Kyuuban. The only one of his kind to ever exist, Kain was abolished by the Reikon Kyuuban society despite being an influential power, and would roam the world for centuries to come before taking his place in the council of the Fushi Coven. He would partake in all of the events and conflicts associated with the Reikon Kyuuban, befriending and losing his dearest friend Chū Mankō and fall victim to the same corrupt power used against him. After the near extinction of his species, he, his Queen and fellow confidants had isolated themselves from the entirety of the spiritual and physical realms, wandering them and interfering with human history indirectly through their actions. He would soon return within the of Japan to find a young man known as Hisashī on the verge of death. Having assisted him by turning him into a Reikon Kyuuban, he would officially become his servant for several years and be the last named Elder of the Reikon Kyuuban as decided by Katsumi herself. He would then come to find Myst Kagekyo, and be the reason for her coronation, becoming both her mentor and right-hand. After the reformation of the Thirteen Dracula upon the orders of both Katsumi and Myst, Kain took back his rightful position as The Trickster along with the new ensemble of Reikon Kyuuban who accompanied him. Appearance Kain is noted for his abnormality among his general appearance among both humans and his own species. Though it was a result of years of strife, he doesn't mind it, and has lived with it for over a millennia now. He appears to have a very menacing look upon him at all times, with a uniquely angular face, and quite feminine but prominent features, along with crimson eyes, one which is always kept bandaged for personal reasons. His hair is an illustrious white with a slight lavender tint, and parts near his left eye, whilst obscuring his right eye entirely, the one that is bandaged. His physique is slender and quite scrawny, but unusual considering his brute strength. His attire is flamboyant and generally associated with royalty. It consists of a very long white mantle draped at his collar bones, over a dark blue top, with detachable white sleeves placed at his forearm, at his waist he appears to wear a black belt, which fastens his tight black pants together quite well, whilst his footwear consists of calf-high boots that are entirly white in coloration. At his bicep, where the detachable white sleeve remains, there is a hook which connects a silver chain to his shikomizue, which is on him at all times, except for a few special events, in which he keeps it concealed through illusory techniques. Thousands of years ago, when Kain was renowned among the Elders for his power, he took a much more youthful appearance, that was thought to be unorthodox among the Elders, simply because he didn't fit the criteria of elegance that the other Reikon Kyuuban followed. Noted particularly for his vibrant hair, it was a shade of crimson, that changed depending on the weather and the sunlight intensity that was placed onto it. It was rather long, reaching down to his waist, and had two bangs that stretched down to his chest. Another distinctive aspect about his appearance was his illuminating green eyes, which were covered with spectacles simply because he thought of them as an additional touch. Kain was particularly tall among the Elders, standing at a full height of 6'1" and accompanied with his very lean, yet muscular definition, several remarked that he had a figure carved by the gods, which isn't necessarily wrong considering his origins. Though his attire wasn't strictly formal, it wasn't necessarily informal either. Many remarked that it would change the style of clothing that would be worn through the ages (which it ironically did). He wore a deep violet blazer with lavender trimmings and golden buttons that kept it fastened together. Underneath this he wore a white dress shirt, which was ironically longer than the blazer itself, yet had the sae, pointed end. His blazer's sleeves would be rolled up to his elbow, revealing the majority of his forearm. Additionally, the blazer seemed to be quite long, with its length extending down to Kain's calves, almost as if it were a modified trenchcoat, with a unique form of stitching exclusive to Kain's attire. Underneath this, he wore a pair of similarly colored pants, and boots that were a darker shade of black with a lavender sole and padding at the front, along with similar lining around the fabric that surrounded his ankles. He commonly wore light brown gloves, and kept his blade satcheled at his right on his waist, whilst another circular bag was kept behind him, holding an unnamed item of importance. Personality Relationships Katsumi Scarlet: Chū Mankō: Hitotoki Itoshii: Myst: Hisashī: Kōnaki Yurīroka: Thirteen Dracula: History Birth and Early Years Kain's birth was far from normal as an Elder. He was considered obsolete and was ostracized by many from his initial creation. Birthed through his lord's natural curiosity, she would embark on many experiments in order to create another set of "Pure" Reikyon Kyuuban through her own devices. By implanting her own Will and into a human corpse, they were reanimated as beings reminiscent of a Reikon Kyuuban, with additional benefits thanks to the human heritage that was accompanied with it, allowing for the usage of...unique abilities, per-say. After several decades of failed and bestial creations, Kain was the only one that showed any shred of sanity in comparison to the others. Katsumi's interest was at its highest, and the two engaged in a fierce battle which caused great calamities that ensued for several days before he was finally subdued entirely. Kain had pledged her allegiance to Katsumi from therein, becoming the first of her servants within the recently established Fushi Coven. From there on out, Kain was victim to many of Katsumi's endeavors, and he had to follow along simply as a chaperon to her. They would interfere in much of human history, creating the absurd legends which traditional vampires had been based around. Through this Kain and Katsumi had established their own civilization, as Katsumi had recently begun to recruit influential humans as her new subordinates. Several rulers and powerful warriors would flock under Katsumi's command, each turned into the civilization of Reikon Kyuuban known as the Elders. Kain always stood at the helm of Katsumi's command, having authority that very few could dare question. Kain would independently travel the realms as a spectator of several events that would occur throughout history. He appeared to have encountered hundreds of influential figures throughout the modern era, including some such as , and even the powerful Quincy known as , though he could never grasp his true identity. It was until the Fushi Coven was completely established that Kain would return, gaining his authoritative position as a member of the Reikon Kyuuban Council. Time of the Elders 's blossoming friendship.]] Quincy and the Reikon Kyuuban Blood War: Death of a Close One The Great Fall .]] A New Comrade? Though Kain had sealed himself for considerable periods of time, he was ordered by Katsumi prior to her disappearance to "set the stage for her arrival." As such, Kain was forced to awaken millenniums later to the of , where he would be a spectator of undying conflicts to unify the grand country. But Kain's purpose was simply one, to create a proper welcoming ritual for his Queen when she arrived back into the world. More Coming Soon Synopsis Releasing the Lock Arc *'Locked Away No Longer: Reikon To Blame' (Unsealing of Ichimu from Hueco Mundo; an additional battle) Main Article: Bleach: Bloody Tears Reikon Kyuuban Saga Coronation Arc *'Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies' (Conflict with Myst; teaching the Natsumi Engi) *'Coronation of the Cursed' (Coronation of Myst; Kain tests her against himself) *'Victims, Aren't We All?' (Myst's confrontation with Kei Yume; Kain as a spectator) Introduction Arc *'A World through Red Eyes' *'Stare of the Moon' Training Arc *'Ancient Stories are our Legacy' *'Training of Blood' *'A Mother's Embrace' Equipment Rakuin (楽院 House of Pleasures) Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Mitigation of Weaknesses: In all technicality, Kain is a demi-god of the Moon, thanks to his construction from Katsumi's own spiritual power. For this reason, Kain possesses an unorthodox resistance to what would be a "true" Reikon Kyuuban's weakness. Accordingly so, Kain has demonstrated to mitigate the effects of his race's most crippling weaknesses with minimal effort; noticed primarily through him walking in the sunlight with no real harm on his strength. Additionally, he has shown to be able to inadvertently resist some of the strongest effects of silver on his body, but it does cause mortally wounding injuries. : In all technicality, Kain Daisuke was the first creation of Katsumi Scarlet, a reputed Moon Goddess herself. His creation was a unique one among his brethren, and thus he possesses an immense level of power than nobody else has ever been able to compete with. Truly it is worthy of the title Overwhelming; not simply because of its quantity, but also its unexplained qualities. First and foremost, the quantity of Kain's spiritual power is volumes above normal Reikon Kyuuban. Even Elders do not possess the level of power that he possesses, simply because of his creation. For this reason, his power is consciously contained as a layer of magically-enhanced skin, one of his first spells. It is also for this reason that many Reikon Kyuuban abilities and the like simply aren't effective against him, for his reiatsu is so potent that it causes them to dissipate. Unusually, Kain's spiritual pressure has effects that are reminiscent of a solar system. Upon exertion, it takes the form of a deep red aura. However, this aura soon expands surrounding him and his enemies, eventually encompassing a vast distance dependent on how much is released. Within this vast aura there are small pockets of vibrant colors, akin to that of stars. Furthermore, the effects this has on others is similar to that of the moon's own. Considering his origins from a Moon Goddess, it is unsurprising that Kain's spiritual presence can cause a brief, artificial night to occur. His very presence can stir even the most resistant of Presas and Reikon Kyuuban to awaken their blood-lust, as his spiritual power mimics that of the moon's own. Additionally, Kain also has virtually complete dominance over his own spiritual power, evident through his mastery over magic as a whole. For this reason, his stamina is thought to be ever-lasting, seen in how he needed only minor rest before teaching Myst all the Natsumi Engi spells.Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies He is also known to continually conserve his spiritual power by transforming into his bat form, which decelerates his age process.Victims, Aren't We All? : Kain is revealed to be an extremely competent swordsman despite his claims. During his initial battle with Myst, he kept the experienced Reikon Kyuuban on her toes, though it should have been noted that she had abandoned swordsmanship at that point of time. He utilized swift, fluid motions along with his own mastery over his reiatsu and reiryoku to quite easily dispel any chances of hitting him. An even further example of this was his blade and sheath surrounding him in a "X" shape. Myst remarked that he was "prepared for every attack I had and more".Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies It is later revealed that this is part of his ultimate style of defensive combat, called Jūjisaiku (十字細工 Cruciform Tactics). With this form of combat, he is capable of blocking any and all swordsmanship techniques that come under his level of physical ability, which is notably high. By altering the position of his sheath and blade slightly, he also can immediately repel an enemy from his position, or lure them in, trap them and subsequently execute them. Upon donning his true form, Rakuin also changes form accordingly, causing his combat style to change quite significantly. His motions are remarkably fluid and precise, but have a level of daunting strength behind them. His cutting capacity is rivaled by few individuals among the Reikon Kyuuban, but his swordsmanship skill isn't the highest at all. He remarks that he is much more attuned to magic. Keen Intellect: As one of the oldest beings in history, in regards to races which have "interfered" with the human race, Kain has accumulated much intellect. Not merely in battle, but out of battle, he is highly knowledgeable about history and the like. He rarely ever reveals the full-scale of what his knowledge is however, due to possible suspicion arising from many. Yet it should be noted that he is the sole known Elder Reikon Kyuuban to exist after the Blood War, barring Katsumi Scarlet of course.Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The SkiesVictims, Aren't We All? It is assumed that this is due to his own genius intellect allowing him to survive the war in the first place. Furthermore, his alias as the Trickster of the Reikon Kyuuban's Thirteen Dracula, it is greatly assumed that he was a master of strategy and deception during his prime. According to his student, Hisashī, he still is an absolutely fearsome intellectual, who is also knowledgeable in teaching, shown through his mentoring over both Myst and Hisashī, who became part of the elite in the Reikon Kyuuban. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': Due to his intellect, Kain is capable of formulating several strategies to approach a battle with dependent on how it is started. Showing himself to be highly skilled at deduction, he incorporates this into his overall strategy, adapting to his enemies through varying tactics involving clever use of his own abilities, Kain is an enemy to be feared even without his amassed repertoire of abilities.Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies His level of strategy has also shown to involve future planning, as seen with the ease in which he predicted the arrival of his Queen, and prepared accordingly for her awakening from slumber. *'Keen Perception': Kain is also highly perceptive, and in only moments, his sensory of spiritual power and one's emotions allow him to preconceive fluctuations in spiritual energy, as well as the reasoning behind their happening. By doing so, he is able to easily drift the tide of battle into his advantage. But the rarity in which he joins battles has kept him out of practice.Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies Though, considering his alias as a "Trickster", he has apparently employed this keen perception as a means to trick his enemies and allies time and time again. Reikon Kyuuban Abilities Reiunomi (霊鵜呑み Soul Swalling): a lethal ability of the Reikon Kyuuban. This allows the said Reikon Kyuuban to suck the very soul out of a being, effectively rendering their corpse dead after the process. Biting their teeth into their necks, and performing the Chinoke technique, the Reikon Kyuuban then proceeds to absorb the very spiritual power of an opponent, and eventually absorbs their entire soul. Due to the lengthy period of time this process takes, Kain only resorts to this when his power has greatly weakened, as it provides an immense rejuvenation to one's abilities. Tekketsujū (鉄血銃, Blood and Iron Gun) a one-shot ability that leaves the user severely exhausted after it's use. The said Reikon Kyuuban integrates a large amount of blood with their own spiritual power to perform a blast of extreme power and radius, similar to one such as , or more specifically, . This blast, after it's execution leaves the user severely fatigued, and with a large loss of blood. Kain appears to rarely employ the technique because he possesses magic, which is far less risky to use. Nonetheless, he is capable of performing a few minor variations of the technique, allowing him to be a deadly combatant. Chinoke (血の気 lit. Blood Drain) is the most important ability for a Reikon Kyuuban, essential to their very survival itself. Biting any body part of the victim where blood flows, the Reikon Kyuuban is able to pour their own essence into their victim and alter their flow of blood, which goes through their teeth into their mouth and down their throats respectively. The victim's blood is then interlaced with the user's own, rejuvenating their powers to a degree proportionate to the quality and quantity of blood drank by the user. Chimai (血舞, Blood Dance) the Reikon Kyuuban variant of . Initially thought to possess the same mechanics to achieve high-speed movements through prolonged amounts of training, Kain reveals that the art of the dance has been lost among the diluted blood of hybrids. Ketsueki Butōkai is essentially the ability to interlace both blood and spiritual power together inside the user's feet. This blood-infused reiatsu is then consciously channeled around the feet by the user, causing their movement speed to enhance to the levels of standard shunpo, however, dependent on the user's natural speed, this might alter. It is for this reason that training is required to use this technique to it's complete capacity. Kain, unlike other Reikon Kyuuban contemporaries, isn't extraordinarily proficient in the technique. His focus on magic has left him slightly weakened physically, and though he is capable of using this technique for extended periods of time, it isn't as fast as many would think an Elder should be. *'Sōchimai' (蒼血舞 Dance of Azure Blood) Karasume (鴉目, Crow's Eyes) is a technique of the Reikon Kyuuban that allows the user to influence a victim's mind to a certain degree, allowing them to do tasks of varying abilities from them without any resistance. Kain notes that this is achieved by using their own intimidating spiritual power and bloodlust in the form of a seductive aura of sorts. This seductive aura corresponds to the desires that a victim wishes for, or in this case, their greed of the Seven Sins. And through the user's own orating skills, the user is able to make false promises of achieving their desires if they obey the user's own commands. Thus, this implants a small amount of reiatsu in their brain, which forces them to achieve the task asked of them at every moment until it is completed, at then they will wipe out the memory of ever meeting the Reikon Kyuuban who used the ability, thus leaving chaos at the technique's end. Kihensa (気偏差, Mind Deflection) The Reikon Kyuuban close their eyes and then open it again, though this time, having 块 on their eyes. This sign seemingly renders them immune to any illusion. However, this technique isn't as simple as it seems. As the process of closing and opening one's eyes is the sole reason for why the technique negates illusions. The user, while closing their eyes, creates an unusual flow of spiritual energy in their brain, causing a blockade to any foreign influence, hence the kanji symbol created on their eyes, which perceive everything in their unaltered state, no matter what illusion is thrown at them. However, if one is able to break the Reikon Kyuuban's concentration, the technique falters. Kiba Hyōkyo (牙のある呪い lit. Fanged Curse) Reikon Kyuuban are able to control any living being they drink the blood of, due to pheremones in Reikon Kyuuban saliva, causing complete control over the target. However, it should be noted that this works best against those who have had their blood drank multiple times, as a higher influence of the Reikon Kyuuban remains in their body, allowing greater control over them. Those with substantial willpower are able to break free of this technique. Kūmikadzuki (空三日月, Void Crescent) This technique allows any Reikon Kyuuban to be concealed in another individual's shadow. This is done through a process in which the user actually reforms their spiritual composition entirely, along with the blood flowing in their veins, to match that of a shadow's. Then, they dive into the shadow, and conceal themselves in that state. By re-altering their spiritual composition to their standard state, while still concealing themselves, the Reikon Kyuuban may drink another's blood with far more ease than the norm. Shurashōhi (修羅消費, Carnage Consumer) This techniques give the Reikon Kyuuban the ability to essentially "eat" any form of spiritual technique, ranging from Cero to even their own Kyūketsuki Sutēji. This process of eating is done by primarily blocking the attack through some form of defense. Then using their own fangs, similarly to Tamashī Enka, they are able to devour a certain portion of spiritual energy which has been influenced with their own spiritual power, thus causing the technique to be used an alternate energy source, fueling the said user quite easily. However, this technique's preparations can cause it to be a dangerous technique to be used if one isn't careful.Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies Dōbutsu Henkan Dōbutsu Henkan (動物変換 Animal Transformation) a primary ability of the Reikon Kyuuban. This ability allows a Reikon Kyuuban to transform into a bat at whim. Kain has shown exemplary talent and mastery over this ability. He has used it for centuries on end, ever since he was born as an Elder. Kain has shown to use this technique for prolonged periods of time, conserving his spiritual energy in his bat form to travel long distances in through alleyways and various other shortcuts effortlessly. As a result of becoming a bat, Kain's spiritual signature is proportionately lessened, to the point where it is undetectable through conventional means and one must be in a radius of 20 meters near him just to be able to mildly sense his location. As a bat, he is able to move at relatively fast speeds, capable of traversing hundreds of meters in only minutes, and can effortlessly evade attacks at close range as a result. Furthermore, as revealed by him during his fights with Kei Yume, he is capable of employing standard techniques within his transformation with great ease, seen as how easily he can utilize Tekketsujū without much preparation. Though he does admit that the power of these techniques is cut down substantially.Victims, Aren't We All?Locked Away No Longer: Reikon To Blame Instantaneous Transformation: Through an unnamed process, Kain was able to bridge the gap of time needed to transform into his bat form, and is able to do so in less than a moment.Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies This transformation is reflexive, and is actually a result of the marking he has placed upon his chest. This marking is actually similar to a sentient being, as it scans the area for any foreign spiritual energy that is potentially dangerous to Kain and automatically signals his body to transform into a bat, this mark making the required process far more faster. However, it should be noted this only works once against any opponent, so, if a miracle happens once again, Kain must use his own strength to overcome it. Multiple Bat Transformation: Another unique ability. Due to the said bat that Kain transforms into being just a single proportion of his spiritual energy, Kain has devised a way to transform into multiple bats. This is done by spreading a single percentage of his spiritual energy into separate forms, transforming them into bats, they then, almost reflexively, emerge from his body, causing his own body to disappear completely.Victims, Aren't We All? He normally uses this to fool an opponent into believing they are in an illusion. Using this simple technique in a refined manner and planning out in advance it's usage, he splits into bats just as a blade is about to strike him, allowing this deception. His essence is placed in each bat, and as a result, this is a great technique for scouting. However, if not returned within a specific amount of time to the original body, the consequences can be dangerous. Partial Transformations: Jūgen (獣現 Bestial Reality) perhaps one of his greatest accomplishments within his transformations is the ability to entirely synchronize himself with the transformation itself. The spiritual energy exuded from his bat transformations is internalized and undergoes a drastic change in external appearance. Even in his old age, with his white hair, Kain retains the transformation he had 8000 years ago. By focusing briefly, spiritual energy is circulated around his body, causing his body to undertake a drastic change in a matter of moments. From his shoulders come out two broad, dark brown bat-wings, while from his head are two horns while his hair becomes its original red color and drapes down near his waist. His attire also changes significantly, he wears a dark, ragged chestcoat which exposed his abdomen and his mid-drift, whilst flaring out at the end. In addition he wears a pair of dark pants and knee-length black boots. When initially donning this form, he exudes an immense level of dark spiritual energy, before taming it. *'Sonar Emission': *'Sonar Sensitivity': *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Immense Endurance': *'Immense Durability': *'Immense Spiritual Energy': *'Heightened Sensory': Kyūketsuki Sutēji Restoration of Imperial Rule (王政復古 Ōseifukko) is the name of Kain's Kyūketsuki Sutēji. Originally named, Revisit the Lost (再遊迷子 Saiyūmaigo) over the years that Kain had lived for, his inner desires subsequently changed after one would somehow be overridden by another. This is an exceedingly unique case for any Reikon Kyuuban, and Kain has stated that this has only happened to him and nobody else. Released through the command, Perish all Corruption (全て破損を消滅 Subete hason o shōmetsu), Kain is enveloped with his own spiritual energy, before it condenses into a completely new attire. He is seen to be wearing a single, long coat which possesses complete ends and no raggedness at all. This cloak bears a slight green, almost mint-like tint to it, and doesn't possess any unique features, but also functions as a large jacket. Underneath this, he is seen wearing a pair of hakama and kosode which are of the same colour. The kosode bears a unique insignia, which bears an insignia that is similar to the Staff of Hermes, with a slight red tint surrounding it. Finally, bandages are wrapped around the entirety of both of his arms, and are capable of being released at any moment. *'Special Ability': Restoration of Imperial Rule is precisely what it hints to in its ability. Kain, through expenditure of his own spiritual energy is able to constantly able to reproduce "blood". This blood is not truly blood, but is a form of energy that allows for the replication of the effects that blood has upon Reikon Kyuuban. It allows him to constantly rejuvenate himself merely by expending a small amount of energy. Resulting from this, Kain is able to use all of his Reikon Kyuuban abilities at an enhanced level of power, and in some cases, speed. However, there is a specific amount of blood which he can reproduce, that blood supply normally ends after 10 minutes (3-5 posts in a battle situation, varied upon intensity and the like). :*'Enhanced Reikon Kyuuban Abilities': Due to the empowerment through artificial blood, Kain is capable of enhanced feats with his standard Reikon Kyuuban techniques, to the point where some of them may even be mistaken for completely different techniques dependent on how much power he puts into them. :*'Hazusu Tōshi' (外す闘志 Remove fighting spirit) one of the most prominent abilities gained by Restoration of Imperial Rule. In Kain's own words, this technique is better named, Ireruza (入れる座 To put in one's place), considering its ability. By overwhelming one with the entirety of his reiatsu focused essentially "piled" upon theirs, the amount of killer intent produced from it via the use of the artificial blood causes them to be unable to utilize any reiatsu due to being surrounded by more powerful reiatsu than their own. Though it should be noted that those with stronger reiatsu or more focused reiatsu are able to break through this "binding", but very few are capable of doing so, making this technique highly appropriate for teaching one their place. :*'Increased Spiritual Power': :*'Shoū' (生有 The instant of birth (buddhism)) one of Kain's primary techniques. By manipulating the artificial blood in a specific way and predetermine its course, Kain is able to automatically allow that specific part of the body to regenerate at the point of taking damage, thus reducing damage immensely and allowing almost instant regeneration. :*'Shiu' (死有 The instant of death (buddhism)) probably one of Kain's more cruel techniques due to its applications. Kain is capable of, through any openings granted by cuts or anything similar, insert artificial blood into his opponent via channeling it into the bandages created by Restoration of Imperial Rule. From insertion, Kain's spiritual energy becomes interlaced with the opponent's own body, allowing him complete dominance over their abilities and the like, and even allows him to control the blood of his victims, allowing him to utterly destroy his opponents, merely through a command. Magical Abilities Integration and Mastery of Magic: Kain is a man descended from a goddess. Accordingly so, Kain's own magical abilities are rather unorthodox compared to the likes of his more...primitive brethren. He has fully embraced the concept of supernatural abilities, spells, techniques and realms that are far beyond the reach of a normal spiritual being. However, to this extent, he has looked for this very supernatural force everywhere throughout his existence. The vermilion bat has integrated hundreds of thousands of magical ideals and philosophies within him, giving him an arsenal of magical abilities that are far beyond the like of his brethren. For this reason, his mastery over the more "natural" and "primitive" Reikon Kyuuban abilities are much less compared to the rest of the first Thirteen Dracula. The reason to this is because Kain is no simple Vampire, not at all. Kain is a demi-god, a being who transcends the mortal realm above anything else. Concurrently, Kain has demonstrated exceptional skill in the arts of magic, performing feats that even high-level Shinigami, Quincy and the like wouldn't dare attempt. He has shown to be highly proficient in a variety of "sub-sets" of magic, and has demonstrated the capability to alter reality itself, provided that he has the sufficient power to do so. What powers most of these spells aren't blood, but the energies that come from the sovereign deities of the universe, empowering him with a supernatural force that has giving him a level of power far beyond a mere spiritual being. Forms of Magic (白恐怖 (ホワイト.マジック) Howaito Majikku; Japanese for "White Terror") is one of the primary forms of magic that Kain had come across during his travels. Though not a specific brand of magic, per-say, Kain had adapted this form based upon the various concepts that modern society had brought to categorize the various forms of magic. In Kain's definition, White Magic is anything that supports the individual without allowing for an actual offensive. Underneath White Magic spells come healing techniques, buffs, and various dispelling techniques to keep an advantage to himself. Kain regularly uses this magic as a means to keep himself less reliant on the blood of other individuals. To power this form of magic, he appears to tap into his "inner moon". For this reason, whenever White Magic is utilized, Kain's aura is shrouded in a light white, even sparkling to some extent. Though this has caused him ridicule among his populace, considering the similarities to "vampires" of the fictional series . *'Absolute Cure' (絶対治癒 Zettai Chiyu) *'Absolute Boost' (絶対昇 Zettai Nobori) *'Dispelling Doubts' (氷釈 Hyōshaku) (黒恐怖 (ブラック.マジック) Buraku Majikku; Japanese for "Black Terror") Tenpenchī (天変地異 Uncommon Heaven and Earth) Natsumi Engi Natsumi Engi (七罪演技 Seven Sins Performance) a unique form of spell-casting devised by Kain himself as a means to allow his brethren to take in the concept of magical energy. Though such a concept was never required for his Lord Mother, he nonetheless gave her the complete knowledge of how to apply the spells, which she later expounded upon into her own, unique form of fighting. Some of his opposing brethren didn't accept his own spellcasting, but used the basis of the Natsumi Engi in order to perform their own, unique variants of the said spells and magic. Unlike more commonly renowned spell-casting forms, such as Kidō, Gintō and the like, Natsumi Engi does not solely use the manipulation of reishi or reiryoku as its basis. For this reason, Natsumi Engi is generally not considered a traditional "Reijutsu", something which Kain never truly desired in the first place. What appears to be the case with Natsumi Engi is that they utilize the empowered blood of the Reikon Kyuuban to accelerate and empower the small level of control they have of their own reiryoku into something that is far more refined than their traditional Reikon Kyuuban techniques. Upon the realization that such a form of magic would work, Kain went to great lengths in order to expand on it and categorize several spells that could be used. But there were obvious limitations to this style, in that it used the main power source of a Reikon Kyuuban to conjure the spells, as such only a limited number of effects could be conjured by one who doesn't have exceptional control over their own blood and reiryoku. To compensate for this weakness, the initial spells were made to be rather easy to learn for an average Reikon Kyuuban who had the potential to learn them, this potential being their level of spiritual power and how they are able to handle it. Consequently, this meant that only Elders could possibly understand how to use the spells, let alone use them. After their completion, Kain had distributed the knowledge across the empire of Reikon Kyuuban. They were taught in a variety of different ways, each picking up different niches. This knowledge, through a seal imprinted within the parcel that was sent to give them instructions on how to conjure the spells, was then relayed back to him. Kain then flourished with ideas, and has mastered these spells up to the point where he has displayed the capability to alter them midway in casting, cast them silently and even use weaker versions of the said spell without the use of blood to magnify them. Unknown to his second student, the current Queen, he used this method to conserve his spiritual power while teaching her, thereby reducing the level of power in the spells and still teach her within a day. The fact that his spells were still shown to be on-par with hers at full power is a simple indication of the enormous power his spells possess.Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies Original Spells Modified Natsumi Engi Quotes *(To an opponent.) "I will slash you to pieces, and force you to surrender!" *(Lecturing Myst.) "Well, well. Let us begin. First of all, I shall introduce the first Queen of all the Reikon Kyuuban race. Her name, Katsumi Scarlet, otherwise referred to as Queen or Lord Scarlet. She was an exceedingly powerful being, who's power and experience surpassed all after her. She was born from the god, known as The One. Though I know nothing more than this about Lord Scarlet, I do know that I was only born perhaps half a century later, making me one of the oldest Reikon Kyuuban in history. Throughout the eons, the Reikon Kyuuban ruled the entire world, we had created the most splendorous of societies, known as the Fushi Coven, lead by Lord Scarlet herself, and her assistant, Miss Hitotoki Itoshii." *(Upon meeting Chū Mankō.) "You know what you are? You are a stubborn guy. But, I like you. How about we shake hands and patch things up, eh? I don't need anymore enemies than I already have, do I?" *(When confronting Jiro Kamiko.) "Oh, so you '''were' the one behind this. I see there is no more doubt anymore. Attempting to pile the blame of these Fallen monstrosities onto me? Such a ridiculous scheme, Jiro. What you forgot is that I'' am the Trickster, not you. You would have confronted a number of people within this war. Some of them were your former comrades, members of the Thirteen Dracula just like ourselves. But none of them had my origins. None of them were plagued...with such a grotesque mentality. But never mind that. That isn't important here. What is important...is that you '''killed' Chū! For that sin of yours...not only will I light your body to cinders, but your soul shall forever torment in purgatory. Die, Jiro Kamiko!'' *(Falling to Jiro Kamiko.) "So I failed...much like you did. It seems you were right. I will never be beyond you, Chū. I...cannot progress further..." *(Becoming a Fallen.) "And now...let the world fall into ruin!" Trivia *Kain is the first Elder Reikon Kyuuban to be revealed. *He is presumed to be the second-oldest Reikon Kyuuban to live. *Kain is the first to have his Kyūketsuki Sutēji to be changed, albeit the process will be explained in more thorough detail in his History section. *Kain's theme song is Lust for Blood by Gackt, thanks goes to Firegod00 for introducing the song and artist to me. Behind the Scenes *Kain's appearance is based off the character Xerxes Break from the series, Pandora Hearts. *Kain's previous appearance was based upon Sakagami Habaki from Kajiri Kamui Kagura, with other prominent influences being: Samon Kusaribe from Zetsuen no Tempest, Richter Abend from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and finally, Rufus Barma from Pandora Hearts Gallery Xerxes-SwordThreat.jpg Xerxes-Swordsmanship.jpg XerxesRK-MoreThreat.jpg XerxesRK-Mark.jpg XerxesRK-Fight.jpg XerxesRK-Eye.jpg Kain Sad.jpg References